


A New Project

by chynnawrites



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 07:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14327943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chynnawrites/pseuds/chynnawrites
Summary: Corinne worked on a new project and wasn't able to tell the family. Now she can!





	A New Project

**Author's Note:**

> I went and saw 'A Quiet Place' with a friend of mine and was absolutely blown away. Please go see and support this movie. We need Hollywood to understand that they need more diversity in the stories that get told, whether it's something like 'A Quiet Place' or 'Black Panther' or 'Wonder Woman'.

“Will you please tell us the project you worked on? I want to know.” Evie asked, nearly begging as she, Elena, Aiden, and Sebastian sat with me in the living room.

“You’ll all find out tomorrow.” I winked and rested my head on Sebastian’s shoulder.

“Oh c’mon, Mrs. S. You gotta tell us.” Elena chuckled and ran her fingers through Genevieve’s hair.

“If you guys want to know, come with me on a field trip tomorrow.” I told them slyly and watched them.

“Elena, you gonna come, babe?” Evie asked her girlfriend and held her hand, looking at her with her hazel eyes.

“Only if your parents want me to.” She replied in a whisper.

“I heard that, Elena. Of course you can come. You’re practically part of the family.” Sebastian told her with a gentle smile and wrapped his arms around me.

“You mean it?” My daughters’ girlfriend asked with big brown eyes.

“We mean it. And come to dinner before we go. I’m making tacos.” I chuckled and stood up, walking to the kitchen. I saw Sebastian out of the corner of my eye and smiled.

“Can your loving, supportive husband get a hint as to why we’re going on a field trip to an unknown location to find out about a project his beautiful, smart, sexy wife worked on?” He whispered and kissed my neck as his arms wrapped around my waist.

“You remember when I was gone for about three weeks? I told you it was for work?” I told him and turned in his arms.

“Mmhmm. I missed you so bad.” He purred against my lips.

“Well, I was working with a couple actors for a thing. That’s all I can tell you.” I told my husband and pecked his lips softly.

“Marvel should hire you since you’re so good at keep secrets. Jeez.” He chuckled. I laughed and kissed him before walking out to the living room.

“Alright, guys. Sebastian and I are going to bed. Gives us hugs.” I announced and watched as Evie and Aiden stood up to hug us.

“Can I hug you guys too?” Elena asked with a bashful smile. “You’ve been so good to me since my parents haven’t.” She added, her eyes cast downward.

“Of course you can. Like Seb said, you’re part of the family. You’re so good to my Evie.” I told her and hugged her tight before she went to hug Sebastian.

“Good night, guys. Love you all.” Sebastian chuckled as I grabbed his hand and lead him up the stairs.

“God, your parents are so cool. I can’t wait until we’re out of high school and I can hang out with you guys.” I heard Elena tell Evie with a light tone. Sebastian and I made it into our room and I stripped out of my jeans and put on one of Seb’s ratty t-shirts.

“Mmm, you’re so sexy when you wear my shirts, regina mea.” He whispered and pulled me onto the bed, his hands travelling up my body. “I can’t tell if I want to have you ride me while you’re wearing my t-shirts or if I want to take you out of it.” He purred and grabbed my ass, kissing me.

“You know both can happen?” I chuckled and straddled his lap. I knew I was going to be sore and tired in the morning as he dug his fingers into my hips.

\------------------------------------------------

Morning came around and I pressed closer into Sebastian, hiding my face from the sun peeking through the curtains. I mumbled and cursed as the sun kept rising, groaning as I felt the weight on the bed lighten.

“No. Stay a little bit longer, Sebby.” I groaned and hid under the blanket.

“You realize that’s the only time you call me ‘Sebby’? When you want me to stay in bed with you?” My husband purred and hovered above me, pulling the blanket away.

“Stay. The kids can make their own breakfast. Sleep a bit longer.” I whispered and barely opened my eyes.

“You’re lucky you’re so damn beautiful in the mornings.” I heard him huff in resignation. I smiled in victory, curling into his strong frame as he crawled back under the covers.

“I love you.” I whispered and kisses his neck, wrapping myself around him.

“I love you too, printesă.” My husband replied in a hushed tone. I drifted back to sleep as he ran his fingers through my hair, smiling as my head rested against him.

A while passed and my eyes fluttered open to see Sebastian in his chair, watching me intently. I smiled hazily and stretched in our bed, groaning as I saw the sun again. I watched him and met his smile with my own.

“You’re so beautiful, regina mea.” He told me, his eyes lingering on me.

“You better watch what you say. My husband might hear you. He gets insanely jealous.” I muttered and winked, watching as he stood up and came over to the bed. I giggled as he picked me up and spun me around, my arms wrapping around him.

“Good morning, beautiful.” Seb whispered and kissed me. “I got your clothes out and started a bath for you. I knew you were gonna wake up when you started muttering and stirring in your sleep.” He told me, brushing hair out of my face and smiling down at me.

“So good to me, baby.” I murmured, running my fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. “You know, I’m still getting used to the haircut.” I admitted and rested a hand on his broad chest.

“I know, baby. I’m still getting used to it to. You wanna know what I miss the most?” He whispered, grabbing the remote to the speaker and turning on music. I smiled as he started to sway me in his arms.

“What’s that, my love?” I asked quietly, looking into those beautiful eyes.

“I miss the way your fingers felt when you played with my hair when I laid my head in your lap or against your chest. Or how good of a grip you used to have when I…” Sebastian told me, his tone mischievous before a knock on the door interrupted us.

“Hey, dad? Can I get your help with something?” Aiden asked through the door. “And mom? Evie and Elena have a question for you.” He added.

“Be right there, buddy.” Sebastian told him before looking back to me. “Duty calls, printesă.” He told me sweetly, kissing my forehead.

I went and got in the bath, washing my hair and body while I hummed. I got out and put on my Star Wars t-shirt and jeans Sebastian had gotten for me. I brushed my hair, looking in the vanity as I did. I went to the hallway and stood at the top of the stairs.

“Evie! Elena!” I called down the stairs before going back to my vanity. I heard the girls come in and smiled at them. “Aiden said you had a question for me?” I asked them.

“Oh yeah. Can we pleeeeeease have a hint about the project?” Elena asked, her hands folded as she begged, making Evie laugh.

“I can’t. All I can tell you guys is that it’s related to my work.”  I told them and smiled, watching as my daughter rested against her girlfriend.

“Elena, you know if you ever need a place to come to when you have an issue with your parents, call me or Sebastian and we’ll come get you.” I told her, watching my daughters’ eyes tear up.

“Thanks, Mrs. S. I really appreciate it.” She told me, her breathing hitching as she looked between me and my daughter.

“Hey, babe. Do you want me to go ahead and start cooking the meats for tacos?” Sebastian asked. I looked over to see him and smiled.

“Please. Make sure you put the homemade taco seasoning on them. Chicken goes in the crock pot.” I told him and put my hair in a ponytail. “Can you guys go make sure Aiden is ready to help with tacos?” I told them and gestured to the door.

I walked downstairs to find Sebastian, Aiden, Genevieve, and Elena in the kitchen dancing and singing. I leaned in the entryway and watched them, smiling as Sebastian taught Aiden how to slow dance. I saw Evie and Elena swaying each other in a loving embrace. I watched as Elena blushed as Evie sang one of the lines about blue eyes to her girlfriend. As the song ended, Sebastian looked over to see me and smiled wide.

“Hey, gorgeous.” He purred and hugged me. I smiled as my favorite song to sing started playing. I hummed the beginning melody, grabbing my vegetables out of the refrigerator. I started singing while I chopped, not realizing how quiet everyone had gotten as I sang ‘Stay’ by Rihanna. I walked around the kitchen singing and prepping my things for dinner. After the song ended, I looked around to see everyone with their mouths open, staring at me.

“What?” I asked and looked at them. They all sat silent for a few moments, trying to put the words together.

“Damn, Mrs. S. That’s a set of pipes!” Elena finally broke the silence, looking between all of us.

“I’ve never heard you sing like that, mom.” Aiden told me with a smile.

“I have, but I still get speechless every time.” Sebastian admitted, his cheeks red.

“Now you’re all embarrassing me!” I laughed and hid my face in my hands, my body turning red. I felt them all come around to hug me, laughing as I became engulfed in their arms.

“I can’t cook dinner if I’m trapped.” I told them.

“Oh dear. That means we could starve.” Aiden gasped and let go of me. I watched as my son went to chopping the rest of the vegetables, throwing some into a pan to sauté.

“Set the table, you three. Aiden, can you shred the chicken and drain the beef, please?” I told them, humming quietly as I pulled started warming tortillas in a pan on the stove.

We ate and laughed, my family trying to guess where could possibly be going. They guessed everything from a visit to a museum to a scavenger hunt. I shot all their guesses down between bites, smirking at them.

We finished dinner and everyone rushed to get their socks and shoes on. I slipped on my tennis shoes and went to the car, waiting on everyone as I relished in the quiet for a moment. They all came out and piled in the car. I watched as Sebastian sat beside me, grabbing my hand as I started to drive.

“Can we please have a clue?” Aiden asked. “Please? You know you wanna give your favorite kid a hint.” He told me, batting his lashes and smiling innocently.

“Fine. We’re going to a movie. But that’s all you get.” I answered as I drove, purposefully going to the theater where the names of the movies weren’t hanging by the house.

We got to the movie theater and I told everyone to wait while I went to buy tickets, not wanting to give the secret away. I went back over to them and lead them to the theater we would be in, getting us all settled in.

“This movie is a little scary, just so you guys know.” I told them as we sat down. I chuckled as I sat next to Sebastian and Aiden, knowing that Aiden wouldn’t figure out what part I played in the movie until the credits.

The movie started and I watched the actors I’d trained execute their sign language almost perfectly. I felt Aiden squeeze my hand at the first scare. I heard the girls gasp and mutter curses as they watched the movie. I peeked at Sebastian and saw his jaw drop when the characters started signing.

“This was the project?! You worked on ‘A Quiet Place’?!” Sebastian whispered loudly, but quiet enough that the others wouldn’t hear.

“Mmhmm. I was one of the ASL consultants on the movie. I worked with Emily Blunt a lot.” I told him, beaming with pride.

The movie continued and I caught Sebastian staring at me with pride, his eyes lit up. The girls held hands, cowering in their seats and Aiden had buried himself under my arm. I nudged him as the movie ended, making him watch the credits.

“Watch the credits, guys.” I told them, leaning forward to watch myself. When it read ‘ASL Consultant and Teacher: Corinne Winters-Stan’, my family erupted in cheers.

“THAT’S MY WIFE!” Sebastian shouted as he stood up, his arms raised as if he’d scored the winning touchdown at a football game.

“Oh my God, Mom! That’s amazing!!” Evie laughed and hugged me.

“That’s so awesome! I’m super jealous!” Elena told me.

“Why’d you have to work on such a creepy movie?” Aiden asked.

“Work is work, darlin’.” I replied and started petting his hair. “But I had so much fun. Millicent is an absolute darling and I see that girl going places, just like Marlee Matlin did.” I told them all as we walked back to the car. We drove home, the kids and Sebastian talking about how awesome the movie was as I smiled, happy to know they were proud of me.


End file.
